


Earth And Paint (And Bittersweet)

by Jenwryn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The field is hard beneath her, but Vincent's hands are soft. Ep. 5x10 tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth And Paint (And Bittersweet)

The field is hard beneath her, but Vincent's hands are soft; soft, like the Doctor's eyes. She doesn't love him, love them, she thinks, but she really does. And this is here, and now, and simple; slipped beneath the cool of night and eternity; tucked beneath the warmth of life and brevity. It tastes of earth, and paint, and something bitterly sweet. She's crying, but she isn't sad; lets her hips move against Vincent; lets her thumb stroke against the Doctor's shifting lips. _Oh, Amy_, the Doctor breathes; and Vincent's hands – which shouldn't be soft, but somehow are – hold her closer. She sinks into their embrace, whole, and lingers.


End file.
